Hopewhisker's hate
It was a cold leaf-bare morning in ThunderClan camp."SILVERSHADE HURRY MY KITS ARE COMING."yelled an orange tabby queen."Coming,"said the medicine cat."Wait,Blossommoon is having her kits!?!"Said Fireflower,Blossommoon's mate. A few minutes later "Awww,these kits are adorable."whispered Blossommoon."I'm naming the black kit with yellow eyes...umm....Oh I know,Hopekit."said Blossommoon."I'm naming her brother Meadow kit.Because of his green eyes and blue-gray fur."said Fireflower."And we can name the tortishell and white kit,Autumnkit,"whispered Blossommoon."What in the name of StarClan is an autumn?"asked Darkheart,"Oh wait I forgot you were a Kittypet."sneered Darkheart. Six moons later..... BrambleStar stood on top of high ledge with his new deputy,Tall Grass where the prey hides and his new medicine cat Moon that pulls the tide (Moon and Tall Grass are My idea of Stormfur and Brook's kits.They are sisters) "All cats old enough...."called BrambleStar.Hopekit didn't here the rest of what he said.She was too excited to care."Today 6 kits become apprentices. Hopekit,you will be Tall Grass's apprentice.Autumnkit, you will be Moon's apprentice.Meadowkit,you will be Cloudwhisker's apprentice.Catmint,you are now Blossommoon's apprentice.Softkit you are now my apprentice.And your brother owlkit will be Blueberry's apprentice. I know I'm skipping a lot of time so I'll give you the new warriors names then continue with Hopewhisker's Hate.Hopepaw/Hopewhisker.Meadowpaw/Meadowbreeze.Autumnpaw/AutumnTail (becomes rogue then joins BlossomClan with her Mom then kills the deputy of blossomclan then kills her Mom out of anger then becomes Autumnstar of BlossomClan and forces StarClan to join her side or she will kill them.)It's weird I know but StarClan gave her the power to kill ghosts.Softpaw/Softsong.Catmint just keeps her name and becomes Medicine cat.Owlpaw/Owl (becomes AutumnStar's deputy mate,) ; ) now lets continue Hopewhisker,Catmint,and Breezemoon walked to moonpool to speak to OrangeStar to ask for advice,well just Catmint and Breezemoon beaded advice.Hope whisker was just there to protect her brother Breezemoon and her friend Catmint.The tan tabby laid beside Breezemoon Seeking help from OrangeStar while Hopewhisker sat down and kept watch.Hopewhisker heard a rustling noise in one of the bushes.Her heart began to pound.Is it a fox or or a badger.No.She calmed down until she smelt a WindClan tom-cat."Who are-" she stopped talking when she noticed a brown tabby tom walking towards her."I am going to drown your medicine cat and brother and blame you for it."said the brown tabby.Then Catmint and Breezemoon woke up."Ugh fine I'll just kill them,"Said the brown tabby.Hopewhisker stood infront of her younger brother and Catmint "NEVER," said the young warrior,her black neck fur bristling with anger.The brown tom leaped at Catmint aiming for the tan medicine cat's neck when Hopewhisker leaped in front of Catmint.Blood spilled everywhere as the tom clawed Hopewhisker's neck."Nooooo!!!!!"yelled Breezemoon as he saw his sister's body hit the stone ground."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"He yelled as he pinned the WindClan warrior to the ground.The gray ThunderClan warrior bit the tabby's neck say "goodbye " he whispered to the dead Wind clan warrior. Then Breezemoon ran to his dead older sister."Sis...PLEASE DONT DIE PLEASE I-I killed him for you."cried the young tom."She's gone Breezemoon.I'm sorry I couldn't save her."whispered Catmint. "Where am I?"whispered Hopewhisker."You are in StarClan," said an Orange tom.Hopewhisker was still dizzy from her fight and she couldn't tell who he was."Are You OrangeStar?"asked Hopewhisker as she stood up to look around."Am I OrangeStar."laughed the tom."Don't you recognize me I'm your dad." Said the tom."Dad it's really you!!"yelled Hopewhisker like an over excited kit.Hopewhisker looked down and saw her younger brother and her best friend standing over her body wondering how to tell the clan what happened."Fireflower." Whispered Hopewhisker all her excitement turned to sorrow."Yes Hopewhisker" "Can you send me back to ThunderClan I-I'm not ready to join StarClan,not yet,"said Hopewhisker. "Yes"said her father. Hopewhisker opened her eyes.she was still at Moonpool.Her brother was still licking her fur,cleaning off the dry blood."You can stop now," whispered Hopewhisker."Catmint SHE IS ALIVE!!"Yelled Breezemoon."SHE IS!"yelled the tan furred medicine cat."Hopewhisker stood up.Then she noticed the dead WindClan cat.Hopewhisker walked towards the tom's dead body.She picked him up and walked towards the nearest crow nest.She flung the WindClan cat to the black birds then ran off."I HATE WINDCLAN!I WILL DESTROY THAT FOUL CLAN!"she vowed THE END